A smart meter system is an interconnected system comprises a local server connected to a coordinator that is linked to many smart meters. The voltage, current, power, and energy data measured by the smart meters are typically sent to the coordinator for determining power usage. The data received at the coordinator is stored in a database in either the local server or in a public network such as the Internet cloud. Commands used in the smart meter system for controlling the data transmission are sent from the local server and transmitted by the coordinator to the smart meters. There is a need to enhance system performance, reliability, testability and manufacturability of the overall system during the product production and prototyping. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that addresses such needs. The system and method must be easily implemented, cost effective and adaptable to existing systems. The present invention addresses such a need.